Doppler Rex
by FloatingQuil
Summary: Rex comes in contact with an E.V.O. that causes the creation of an exact duplicate of himself who starts to live his life. At the same time, Rex and Six struggle with their relationship and what it truly stands for. Slash Rex/Six, Sex
1. Sleeping Desire

_A/N: Heya, well this is a mild slash fic between Rex and Six (Sex?). It's K+ for now but I see it going to T rating in later chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>Doppler Rex<strong>

Chapter 1 - Sleeping Desire

Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

><p><em>I can't wait till this is over. A dodge here, a bob there-<em> "Oof!" One of the evo's handless arms batted him in the stomach sending him crashing into a building. Bricks crumbled and glass shattered - events far too common in Rex's life. He was tired of it. As Termin and Nator connected with the evo's large jelly dessert looking head, he wondered when it would all change for him. _Okay big guy, your heydays are over._ Rex put away his mechanical fists and laid both hands on the creature's slimy skin. "Uck! Trust me, life is better when you aren't a giant walking see-through dessert." As the evo devolved into a young man sporting a red mohawk, Rex felt a tingling sensation travel up his arms and through his body. It was unsettling, but the feeling soon faded. He didn't think much of it.

"Good work kid."

It was Six with the usual unfeeling tone. He was standing behind Rex sheathing his two jagged blades.

"Can we _go_ now?" Rex moaned. It had been six hours since he ate breakfast. _Meanwhile, Bobo is probably stuffing his face with my slices of pizza._ "I'm _starving_." He didn't care if he sounded like a whiney ten year old.

One of Six's eyebrows went up and then went down. "Maybe you should have ended the battle sooner."

"Do you have any idea what it's like fighting an evo with ten arms?"

Six turned around and started walking to the chopper. "No."

Rex sighed. _I fight the big one while everyone else takes care of collateral. Why can't I ever just do collateral? I'd like to see some other guy take on my job for a change. _These were the same thoughts that crossed his mind many times before, and as usual, he had to remind himself that there was only one person on the planet capable of kicking evo ass this well. He was one of a kind.

. . . .

Rex stormed his way through the Providence base nearly knocking over a soldier. "Sorryhungryherocomingthrough!"

Dr. Holiday raised a hand at the incoming missile. "Hold it Rex! You've got to go through the nanite scanner-"

"No time for procedure doc!" He zoomed by flashing her a bright smile.

"But! Ohhh forget it." She saw Six step through the doors, and she greeted him with a smirk. "A couple hundred lives saved, buildings and roads in need of repair, a big bad brought down by a hyperactive teenager?"

"The usual."

"Don't tell me Rex is getting too much for you to handle," she teasingly said.

Six didn't know what she was implying. He assumed it was one of those female attempts at humouring the situation to get him to reveal how he felt about Rex personally. "Do you know anyone else who is qualified for the job?"

"I'd be hard pressed to find the right man." She outstretched an arm for him to follow and they started walking. "The R-Tool is coming along."

"Any problems?"

"A few. But we should be able to fix them before his surprise birthday."

Six's eyebrows frowned. "What?"

"Well I was thinking of waiting until his birthday to give it to him, you know as a sign of him maturing into a young man who can be trusted to handle this. We owe it to him Six."

"Maturing isn't the right word." No matter how Six saw Rex, he was still that small boy he found in the wreckage. At least, it was the thing he kept telling himself. He was Rex's guardian, and whether Rex realized it or not, his teacher. Only one type of relationship could sustain that. "Every advancement we make here needs to be utilized to contain the evo threat out there. We can't afford to sit on our hands."

Dr. Holiday hugged her clipboard and looked down wearily. It appeared she understood. "All this time with him, and you still treat him like a machine." She only looked at him for a moment. Her eyes weren't angry, just disappointed.

Six remained standing as he watched her walk away. It was clear Dr. Holiday didn't understand his relationship with Rex as well as he realized, even after everything he'd done for the boy. There was no need to say anything. He knew where he stood with Rex, and he was positive Rex was aware as well.

. . . .

Rex was lying flat on his back with his arms sprawled on either side of his pillow. He hadn't even bothered changing his clothes he was so tired. Minutes after flopping down on his bed, he had already fallen into the abyss of sleep.

Starting from the tips of his fingers, hundreds of tiny white sparkles projected from his skin in a continuous flow that traveled down his arms and to his head and body. The last of the sparkles came to his toes and they disappeared leaving his body in a bluish white glow. The transparent light sat up, in the shape of Rex. His head went side to side scanning the room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and met the ground. As he stood up, the Rex looking shape began to turn solid. His legs turned into Rex's fitted black pants. His white and blue t-shirt took form next. Finally, his skin slowly gained a beige hue, and the hair turned into a sleek black.

The Rex double stood over the real one who was sleeping soundly. He glared at him for a moment, and then walked to the bedroom door.

Bobo was strolling through the hall holding a sandwich in his foot when he noticed Rex. "What's with the midnight stroll?"

"Don't need sleep."

Bobo stared curiously as Rex walked by. The kid didn't even look at him. "Don't bother with the sandwiches, I think they're more than a few days old." Bobo continued on his way as he took a large chomp out of his sandwich.

The Rex double stopped before a door. He looked at a small metal plate on the wall that read "Quarters, Agent Six". Raising an arm, he knocked three times. After a moment, soft footsteps sounded from the room.

"What is it?" Six sounded somewhat annoyed but not obviously so.

"It's me."

The metal doors slid apart and Six stood before him wearing his shades, a white t-shirt and his green dress pants. Six seemed to be scanning him from behind his glasses. "Can I do something for you?" He enjoyed sounding sarcastic without actually _sounding_ sarcastic.

The Rex double scratched the back of his head with a gentle smile on his face. "Can we talk? It's important."

Six stared at him. "I'm busy."

The Rex double squinted. "Doing what? It's one in the morning."

A slight pause. "Meditating."

"Can I watch?"

Six's face went through all sorts of subtle changes. "No."

"Comon, what I have to tell you is a matter of life and death."

"I doubt it."

The Rex double smirked. "I didn't know you _meditated_."

"Good night Rex."

"Wait! Teach me to meditate. It might help me get some sleep." Rex stared at him wide eyed.

Six had never seen Rex look so interested in him before. He didn't know if Rex was just bored and needed someone to torment, or if he was actually looking to spend time with him. "It's ... a samurai thing."

"Are you kidding? I live to be a samurai. I only wish I could do those crazy air flips as good as you."

Six's eyebrows frowned. He stepped backwards as a sign to let Rex enter. "Don't. Touch. Anything."

The Rex double's smile widened. He recalled the real Rex sneaking into Six's room before to steal one of his green suits.

Six sat down and crossed his legs in front of a lit white candle. He glared at Rex until the boy finally did the same.

"Man it's boiling in here. How can you stand it?" Rex pulled his t-shirt over his head, and then hung it over his shoulder.

Six didn't respond. He was facing the candle, the bottom off his wrists rested on his knees. "Close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing."

The Rex double complied. After ten seconds he opened an eye to see Six was still facing the candle. The double assumed his eyes were closed too. He shut his eye and quietly shuffled his bottom so he inched a little closer to Six. He opened one eye again. Six hadn't noticed anything. He shut his eye and shuffled over moving a bit farther this time.

"What are you doing?"

The Rex double jumped in shock and opened his eyes to see Six's black shades glaring at him. The double chuckled loudly as he rubbed the back of his head. His laughter faded as he faced Six's unchanged expression. The double lifted his chin and looked to the top corner of the room. "Nothin."

They spent seven minutes sitting side by side in front of the flame. The Rex double didn't feel comfortable making another move, so he sat very still with his eyes closed. Breathing wasn't exactly the thing on his mind.

The Rex double found himself outside Six's quarters again. "Thanks Six. That was really ... awesome. We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe." Despite the awkward moment, Six felt like he was finally getting some sense into Rex's thick head.

The Rex double returned to his room where the real Rex was snoring loudly with his mouth open. The double sat down on the bed and gazed at him. Things were going to get very good for Rex. He just didn't know it yet.


	2. Breaking Icebergs

**Doppler Rex**

_Rated K+_

**Chapter 2 - _Breaking Icebergs_**

* * *

><p>"Remember that time when I downgraded your living quarters because you broke protocol?"<p>

Rex thought very hard and finally shook his head. "Umm, no?"

Six fought an urge to smile. It was cute when he was clueless. "Tonight your sleeping in the vacuum closet. Now stop tormenting Match and get to the briefing room." He gently laid a hand on the trunk of a tall evo with strange hair that closely resembled the top of a tree. It seemed to shrink at the agent's touch and slowly, very slowly returned to its artificial forest. "These evo's are under close observation by the research department. Do you really want to hinder Dr. Holiday's work?"

Rex looked at him blankly. "Six, chill. Maybe if Providence let me have a real breath of fresh air once in a while, I wouldn't have to pull my wheels out in here for a joy ride."

Six had considered spending time with Rex in a chaperone capacity for that very reason, but he could never build up enough confidence to ask. "People are falling into comas all over the capital city," Six said ignoring the complaint. "The evo is able to attack and retreat without being detected because it can pass through solid walls."

Rex wasn't particularly interested. "Man, I feel like I'm still missing a few nanites from yesterday's hostile jelly platter." He arched is back and stretched his arms.

Six recalled their encounter the night before. "Bad sleep?" he asked assumingly.

"You kidding?" he said with a smirk. "Slept like White Knight after he reads an evo holocaust bedtime story."

Six paused and studied him closely. "You should get a check up by Dr. Holiday before you go."

"Why? I feel fine. Seriously, I'm good to go," he said confidently.

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"If I didn't know any better," Rex said with pleasant suspicion, "I'd say you are actually, genuinely, concerned for my well being." Rex playfully smacked him on the shoulder, which Six didn't react to in any way. "I knew you had something vaguely resembling a heart in there."

Six returned his accusation with a stern stare. Without a word, he spun around and started walking. Rex jogged up to his side.

"What's up with this evo? So it can walk through walls huh? Neat."

"Providence soldiers are already being dispatched to take a perimeter around the city. Last sights of its handy work locate it near an opera house."

"I bet it can walk through people too." Rex's eyes widened. "What if I can't get my hands on it because it will be all, _you know_, go-throughable?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." He glanced at Rex who looked a bit bewildered like he wasn't all there. "Once we get you in the air and throw you out a hatch, you'll be back to your usual self," he said as if it was written in a book.

Rex leaned back slightly and stuck his hands in his pockets, a gentle smirk on his face. He was clearly thinking about an invigorating free fall through the blue sky onto an unsuspecting evo.

"Admit it Six. You think I'm awesome."

Six looked at him blankly. It appeared Rex was going to stare at him with a smug expression until he responded. He gazed into Rex's dark eyes and then at his thick and curvy eyebrows. He admired the well proportioned nose and the charming curve of his smile. He always found Rex handsome in an observant way, but to feel an actual attraction, that was something new.

Rex's expression slowly grew puzzled as they continued to stare at each other. He brought the back of his hand near his mouth and leaned in closer to Six. "I know you do Six," he whispered playfully. "Don't worry I won't tell _anybody_."

Six felt Rex's warm breath against his skin causing the hairs on his neck to stand up. Keeping it cool, he let Rex have his small victory in mockery and simply raised an eyebrow.

Rex straightened back. "Hey Six," he said in a more normal voice. "After I'm done with this evo maybe ... you and I could ... hang out." He smiled awkwardly expecting Six to sternly refuse.

"You wish to meditate again?"

"Uhhh ... I was thinking about something a little less boring. And what do you mean again? Dude, I do _not_ meditate." He laughed. "We could do whatever, go blow up Dr. Holiday's laboratory, torment and crack ugly jokes at Van Kleiss, parachuteless sky diving, go for pizza?"

Six thought his response to meditating was odd, but he assumed he just didn't want to do it again. As for the invitation, he wanted to just say yes, but would it be too rash? He had always instinctively avoided socializing with anyone, even women he found attractive. But now an attractive young man was asking, a huge leap out of his comfort zone. There was no way in hell he was going to say yes. Was there?

Six frowned and faced Rex. He found it impossible to reject him. For the first time in a while, he felt his emotions start to take over. Slowly, he nodded.

"Really?" Rex said with calm surprise. "Hey alright! I have an even better idea. We take Bobo's guns and stuff them with bananas..."

Six's mind was usually focused on the mission at hand, tactical details, evo strengths and weaknesses, but right then, most of his thoughts just lingered on Rex and the type of person Six wanted to be for him. It was all very confusing to think about. There were emotional barriers and romantic feelings crashing together like opposing tidal waves. Playing it cool was no longer going to be easy.


	3. Divided

**Doppler Rex**

_Rating K+_

**Chapter 3 - **_**Divided**_

* * *

><p>Sometimes when I'm fighting an evo, I think about what my life would have been like if Six hadn't found me in that rubble. Most likely I would have suffocated and died, but on the other hand, I could have lived a normal - relatively normal - life as an adopted child in the arms of people who wouldn't mind black tread marks across their carpet floors. I guess it would be nice, but to be honest, I can't think of anyone else but Six who I'd want to watch over me. He's not really a father type kinda guy. I think fathers are supposed to take their sons out for long canoe trips, play baseball and have similar haircuts. He's more like ... a really big German shepherd, always sitting quietly by my side - until I do something he doesn't like, then he glares at me like he wants to tear my boxers off for supper.<p>

I know he'll always watch my back no matter what. He's cool that way, like any person with a goatee. I don't think he gets me though. Sometimes, he looks at me and I think he's starting to understand, but then he opens his mouth and gives another order. It's frustrating I guess. No, it's more than that, he drives me nuts. Yes! He drives me crazy! But at the same time, I think I'm beginning to find him, kinda... No, stop it's too weird.

"Hey Six!" Rex whispered. "Any sign of it?"

Although he was whispering, he was still very loud. Six slowly brought a finger to his lips and shook his head. He stood with his back firmly against the wall. Rex couldn't tell if, behind those black shades, he was staring at him or looking slightly around the corner of the office wall. Rex took that moment to gaze at Six who was half concealed in shadow. He always looked so enigmatic, as if there was a dark secret about him he'd carry to his grave.

Many people were lying unconscious in their cubicles. The ceiling lights were flickering on and off erratically. Providence had trapped the evo on the upper floors of the office building with electric force fields and were hopeful the creature couldn't walk through a window and survive a thirty story fall to the pavement.

Rex sighed. "I'm tired of just standing here. If the evo wants a fight then I want it to see me so I can beat the living daylights out of it." He stepped out from behind the wall and a sharp mechanical sound pierced the room as his right arm turned into a giant sword.

"Wait," Six said calmly.

_Sorry Six, I'm going._

Rex ran forward and yelled trying to catch the evo's attention. He turned down an isle and a black figure quickly moved between adjacent cubicles. Rex blinked. The lights above buzzed for a moment before they lost power. It was dark, accept for a few strands of light that passed through doors of window offices.

"Hey! You are by far _the _most cowardly evo I've ever faced! Is that how you want your ugly evo buddies to think of you? Well?" Trying to annoy the evo didn't seem to work as the creature remained hidden.

Hearing a whooshing sound, he spun around. His nerves were high only because this thing could come out of nowhere. He spun the sword around himself and cut down the surrounding walls. He paused and listened for movement. It was silent. He wanted to cut down all the walls on the floor and demolish everything, but there were still people there.

Rex started running, shifting his head between cubicles. Something moved in the corner of his eye, and he smirked. A black figure lunged at him and sparks flew as metal clashed. Rex jumped back and swung with an overhead. The evo parried it. Rex gritted his teeth. The evo wore a black cloak with long strands of fabric that floated in the air.

"That's a, mighty fine thing ya got there," he said referring to the large silver scythe it was holding.

The evo reached out with a green hand as if to grab Rex's head. He ducked and swung with incredible strength. The evo glided backwards as Rex's sword crashed deep into the floor.

"Sorry pal. Not my nap time yet."

The creature seemed to stare at him through its shadowed face as if studying a lesser being. A black cloud swirled around its scythe as it reached out again. Rex lunged forward, but the sword passed through the evo as if it was made of air and its green palm landed on his forehead. Rex instantly felt reality slip away and dropped to the floor like a bag of bricks.

The evo descended over him and placed his weapon on the floor. With both hands he gripped the boy's head. White sparkles started to engulf Rex's body. Startled, the evo pulled away. A blue glow shined through the darkness as a projection of Rex rolled away from his body and stood quickly to his feet. As he turned solid, he held out his arms at either side, and they turned into giant mechanical fists.

"Back off," the double growled.

The cloaked figure reached for his scythe, but the Rex double was fast and a giant metal fist connected with its head. The evo flew backwards and crashed through the wall of an empty cubicle.

"Rex!"

The double turned his head at the voice in the distance.

"Six," he whispered.

Quickly, the double ran and jumped on top of the dazed evo placing his hands on it. There was no time for him to return to Rex's body. As Six came around the corner, the double took one last glance at his unconscious self before ducking behind the rubble.

**. . .**

Six stopped in his tracks and saw Rex's motionless body sprawled on the floor.

"Rex."

A heart wrenching possibility raced through his mind. He bent down over Rex and pressed his fingers to his neck. There was a pulse.

"Wh-what?" a hysterical looking woman murmured. She looked around at the rubble she was lying on. Six assumed the evo had used its power on Rex at the same time he was trying to cure it.

He didn't look at her. "You're human again."

There were moans and sounds of movement as people started to gain consciousness.

Six waited for Rex to open his eyes. He wanted to see his smug grin and hear him crack a witty joke. He wanted their eyes to meet, the way they did only moments ago. Never before had he felt such a connection with anyone.

"Open your eyes Rex. You did good." Six laid a hand on his arm, but Rex remained still in the darkness. He did not wake.

He lifted him from the ground, carrying him in his arms. He was so close now, feeling the boy's weight, smelling his scent. He stared into Rex and it was like staring at someone completely different. He couldn't look at him like the boy from the rubble, because he wasn't, not anymore.

"Rex," he said in a broken whisper.

Motionless in his arms, he was far away. So very far away.


End file.
